I Can't,I'm Sorry
by Just Lala
Summary: Ketika semuanya berubah, tidak sama seperti dulu. Yang ada sekarang adalah sebuah penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Menyadari bahwa waktu tidak dapat berulang lagi sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang dapat diperbaiki. Penyesalan tinggalah penyesalan, yang meninggalkan semua rasa sakit di masa lalu dan menciptakan kebahagian di masa depan. NaruSaku / NaruHina.


Tittle : I cant, I'm Sorry

Pairs :

1. **Naruto x Sakura **

**2. Naruto x Hinata **

**3. Kakashi x Sakura**

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : Banyak Typos . OOC, gaje, judul sama cerita berlainan arah, dapat menyebabkan gangguan kehamlan,rabun mata dan masih banyak lagi yang gak bisa di jelaskan.

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan memiliki 3 guratan di wajahnya membuatnya nampak begitu manis. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di malam yang begitu dingin seperti saat sekarang. Matanya tertutup, berusaha menikmati angin yang berhembus. Tanpa di duga-duga butiran salju mulai turun dari tempat peraduannya. Salju yang turun mulai mengotori rambut pirangnya. Matanya terbuka dan tangannya bergerak ke kepalanya dan membersihkan salju yang menghinggapi rambutnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya saat ia kembali dari tempat kerjanya namun ada suatu hal yang sangat menganjal pikirannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku taman sebelum ia pulang ke apartemennya. Ia tidak menyangka salju akan turun malam ini, membuatnya sedikit kesal. Padahal menurut berita cuaca yang dilihatnya tadi pagi salju akan turun setidaknya 2 atau 3 hari lagi, bukan turun saat seperti sekarang.

'Sungguh sangat menyebalkan.'pikirnya tidak suka.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh taman yang hanya menyisakan dirinya dan beberapa muda-mudi yang sedang asyik berpacaran di taman kota ini. Ia mendengus kesal saat melihat muda-mudi yang berpacaran tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Daripada ia melihat kelakuan muda-mudi yang tak jelas, Ia bergegas untuk pergi sebelum salju turun lebih lebat lagi. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena angin yang berhembus melewati kepalanya tadi kemudian merapatkan jaket yang membalut dirinya. Diyakini telah rapi, ia bangkit dari bangku taman dan segera pulang ke tempat dimana seseorang telah menunggu dirinya atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

'Dingin yang menyebalkan.' Pikirnya sedikit kesal karena turunnya salju yang tiba-tiba.

Keluar dari taman kota, Pria tersebut di suguhi oleh pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia sangat tidak suka dengan keramaian. Pria tersebut berusaha melewati kerumunan orang-orang sedang berjalan yang membawa barang belanjaan di tangan mereka dan orang-orang yang menginginkan diri mereka untuk segera sampai di rumah dan segera menghangatkan diri mereka di depan kehangatan api seperti apa yang ingin di lakukan oleh pria tersebut. Pria itu berjalan dengan sedikit gontai karena kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak yang harus ia terobos. Ia juga berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang. Ia tak ingin terjerembab jatuh di kerumunan orang banyak karena itu dapat membuatnya malu. Sesekali ia meniupkan nafasnya di kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian mengosok-gosokan tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipinya berusaha mengusir dingin dari dirinya namun usahanya itu sama sekali tidak dapat mengusir dingin yang menyergap dirinya sejak tadi.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya hanya 5 menit harus ia tempuh sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai ke tempat tinggalnya karena banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sesampai di lobi apartemen yang ia tinggali, ia sedikit kaget karena melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink sedang berdiri di depan meja lobi. Wanita mungil yang mempunyai rambut sebahu dan tampak lurus itu tersenyum saat pria tersebut menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?." Tanya pria itu dengan pandangan kaget

Wanita itu tertunduk saat pria tersebut menanyakan alasan dirinya berada di sini, tempat pria tersebut tinggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?." Tanya pria itu mengulangi lagi.

Tapi tetap sama, wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang berada di depannya. Karena wanita itu hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, pria itu segera beranjak dari tempat wanita itu berdiri. Saat pria itu mulai menjauh, wanita itu bersuara memanggil nama pria yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"N—Naruto.." ucap wanita itu.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke hadapan wanita yang memanggil dirinya. Ia memandangi wanita yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka wanita yang berada di hadapannya akan menemui dirinya untuk sekian lamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku?." Tanya Naruto mengulangi – Memperhatikan keadaan wanita tersebut dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kedatangan wanita tersebut, membuatnya menginggat betapa kejamnya cinta masa lalunya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk, memandangi lantai yang ia pijak.

Naruto menghela nafas "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?."

Wanita itu memandangi wajah Naruto. Wajah yang selama 3 tahun ini yang tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Wajah yang selama ia rindukan.

"Untuk setiap kesalahanku yang telah aku buat sewaktu kita masih bersama."

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan tulus."Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan lebih baik kau pergi karena kemungkinan besar salju akan menutupi jalanan dan itu membuatmu tidak bisa pulang ke rumah." Naruto berusaha mengusir wanita yang bernama sakura dengan cara halus.

"Kau benar-benar memaafkanku ? Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah menduakanmu. Aku minta ma—"

Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura. "Sudahlah aku sungguh sudah memaafkanmu." Naruto berusaha tersenyum tulus kepada mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Sebenarnya Naruto enggan untuk bertemu dengan wajah wanita ini di saat seperti sekarang."Lebih baik kau segera pergi sebelum salju benar-benar menutupi jalanan."

"Tapi ada hal lain yang ingin aku biacarakan selain permohonan maafku." Ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepatlah waktu tidak banyak." tanya Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu-ragu untuk melontarkan kalimatnya.

"Cepat katakan, kau membuang waktuku." Desak Naruto. Ia sangat ingin pergi karena ia tidak betah dengan wanita yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sakura memegang tangan Naruto dan mengenggamnya. "Kembalilah kepadaku. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu." Sakura semakin erat mengenggam tangan Naruto. "I am sorry because I always hurt you and having an affair with another man tapi berikan aku kesempatan lagi." Lirih Sakura. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah karena perbuatannya di masa lalu. Ia memaklumi kalau sikap Naruto akan seperti ini. Sakura mengakui bahwa dia adalah gadis yang bodoh karena telah menyia-siakan pria yang sangat baik seperti Naruto tapi apakah semua itu tidak bisa terulang lagi? . Ia benar-benar menyesal. Sakura menginginkan Naruto kembali kepadanya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Naruto kembali berada di sisinya.

Naruto melepas genggaman Sakura dengan Halus. Naruto memegangi pundak Sakura dan menatap intens ke dua mata sakura. "Maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakiti dirimu lagi. Berikan aku satu kesempatan sekali lagi." ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Ia berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah saat itu juga namun sekuat apapun ia menahannya ia tetap akan menangis,

"Maafkan aku Naruto..Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat kesalahan seperti yang dulu." Sakura mulai menangis.

Naruto menarik Sakura dan memeluknya. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis di dadanya. Biarkan sekali ini saja ia membiarkan wanita yang dulu sempat menjadi tambatan hatinya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Naruto mengusap pundak Sakura. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang menangis. Yang tadinya Naruto tidak suka dengan kedatangan Sakura membuatnya tidak tega dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto?."Tanya Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Lupakan diriku karena aku tak mungkin kembali kepada dirimu. Lupakan aku karena mungkin diriku memang tak pantas untukmu. Mungkin memang sejak dulu aku memang tak pantas untuk dirimu." Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa?" lirih Sakura.

"Dirimu di hatiku sudah terlalu lama, biarkan aku mengantikan posisimu dengan yang lain." Jawab Naruto. "Kau harus tau, Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang selalu mengerti diriku dan aku tidak mungkin menyia-siakan dirinya. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati dirinya. Dia adalah seseorang terpenting bagiku melebihi nyawaku sendiri." Jawab Naruto – menginggat hari-hari bersama wanita yang ia cintai. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto bahwa Naruto mempunyai wanita idaman yang sudah mengisi hatinya membuat hati Sakura sakit namun ia harus menanggung semua resiko yang telah ia buat. Mungkin ini adalah balasan untuk dirinya karena telah menyia-siakan orang yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia benar-benar telah menyesal karena telah menduakan Naruto dengan orang yang ternyata telah membohongi dirinya. Sakura menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi jalan untuk membuat Naruto kembali kepadanya. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan mengusap air matanya. Mata Sakura memerah dan pipinya sudah basah begitu juga dengan baju Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum saat menatap wajah Naruto. Ia mengelus wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih telah jujur kepada diriku. Aku tidak menyesal kau telah menjadi bagian dariku. Aku harap wanita yang sekarang bersamamu lebih baik dari diriku." Sakura tersenyum penuh makna kepada Naruto – pria yang sempat menyinggahi kehidupan cintanya.

Naruto membalas senyuman yang diberikan Sakura kepada dirinya. "Aku berharap kau akan mendapatkan pria yang terbaik." Doa Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum saat Naruto mendoakannya. 'Yeah semoga saja.'

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang karena salju akan turun dengan lebatnya malam ini."

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang di acak-acak oleh Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah kalau kau seperti itu kau akan berubah menjadi jelek." Canda Naruto

Sakura pura-pura kesal dan kemudian tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku harus segera pulang. Aku rasa dirimu benar." Sakura memandangi salju yang mulai turun dari balik pintu kaca masuk – tempat sekarang ia berada. "Maaf atas kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Sakura memeluk Naruto sekali lagi sebagai ucapan perpisahan dan mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum manis. "Baik aku harus segera pulang. Berikan salamku untuk kekasihmu yang baru."

Sakura segera pamit dan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia tersenyum saat naruto melambaikan tangannya di balik pintu kaca tersebut. Naruto masih memandangi Sakura sebelum ia pergi dari lobi ini.

Setelah melihat Sakura memasuki Taksi dan memastikan Sakura benar-benar pergi baru Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Naruto telah memasuki lift yang mengangkut dirinya bagaikan air yang di angkut dari dalam sumur. Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

Ting~

Pintu lift terbelah menjadi dua dan menampakkan pintu apartemennya dengan nomer 23. Ia mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan mulai memasukan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang pintu dan memutarnya satu arah.

Ia menyalakan lampu dan meletakan tasnya di sembarang tempat. Ia mulai membuka bajunya hingga menyadari bahwa ia mencium bau masakan yang sangat ia kenal. Ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan mulai beranjak dari ruang tamu ke arah ruang makan. Dan benar saja ia mendapatkan 2 lilin sedang menyala dan terdapat hidangan yang sangat luar biasa. Alunan suara dentingan piano yang terputar dari radio mulai memenuhi ruang makan tersebut.

"Tadaima~." Ucap Naruto riang saat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum kepadanya

"Okaeri." Jawab seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"Kau yang menyiapakan semua ini?." Tanya Naruto lembut.

Wanita tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dengan rambut hitam panjang tak sulit untuk Naruto mengenalinya. Naruto mendekati wanita tersebut dan memeluk pinggang ramping wanita yang merupakan pujaan hatinya. Benar, wanita yang sedang ia peluk sekarang adalah wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. wanita yang dengan sabar menghapus setiap perihnya luka yang tergores di hatinya. Wanita yang selalu membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Wanita itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga, seorang guru taman kanak-kanak yang mempunyai hati sangat lembut.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata. Ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir lembut milik Hinata. Bukan ciuman nafsu melainkan ciuman penuh kasih sayang untuk orang tersayang. Naruto melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan mengecup kening Hinata.

"Jadi untuk apa kau membuatkan aku hal seperti ini?."Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin memberimu kejutan. "jawab Hinata malu-malu. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Naruto memeluk Hinata "Thanks for everything." Naruto berkata"Terima kasih kau telah hadir dalam kehidupanku." Naruto mengecup kepala Hinata.

Hinata memuluk Naruto semakin erat. Seakan-akan ia tidak rela kalau Naruto meninggalkan dirinya.

"Uugghh~ Hinata aku tidak bisa bernafas." Naruto terkekeh.

"Gomenne—aku tidak bermaksud seperti i—"

Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata."Ssshh~ aku hanya bercanda sayang." Mencium sekilas pipi Hinata. Pipi Hinata kembali memerah.

"Daripada aku terus menggodamu lebih baik kau temani aku makan malam. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakanmu." Mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Ba...Ba..ik Naruto." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

Naruto dan Hinata menempati kursi yang tersedia. Mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada kekasihnya tersebut dan Naruto membalas senyuman lembut kekasihnya.

Saat makan malam mereka saling menceritakan aktivitas yang seharian mereka lakukan dan sesekali mereka tertawa dengan hal yang mereka ceritakan di sela makan malam mereka. Naruto menceritakan kalau Naruto bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya dan reaksi dari Hinata sungguh sangat ia sukai. Naruto tidak melihat kilatan cemburu maupun marah di kedua mata Hinata.

"Aku tau Naruto. Walaupun kau bertemu dengan mantanmu tapi aku yakin hatimu hanya untukku sekarang." Mengenggam tangan Naruto dan menciumnya.

"Arigato~ Hinata. Kau memang yang terbaik."Naruto juga mencium tangan Hinata dan selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan selingi lelucon dari Naruto.

'Aku akan selalu menjagamu melebihi nyawaku sendiri.' Ucap Naruto sungguh dari dalam hati.

Mereka sangat menikmati makan malam di malam yang dingin dan bersalju seperti sekarang.

THE END

* * *

**Tambahan **

Sakura kembali menangis saat ia berada di Taksi. Ia benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya di masa lalu. Ia berharap bisa mengulangi waktu namun semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Waktu tidak bisa di putar kembali dan Naruto tidak dapat kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini mungkin lebih baik untuk nona." Supir taksi itu menyerahkan tissu kepada sakura.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura mengambil tissu yang diberikan oleh supir tersebut.

Ia mulai mengusap air matanya menggunakan tissunya pemberian sang supir.

"Jadi apa permasalahanmu? Apakah masalah cinta ?." tanya supir tersebut yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Yeah .. masalah wanita dewasa." Sakura memandangi jalanan yang sudah tertutup oleh salju.

"Mungkin anda ingin menceritakannya kepada saya." Laki tertutup masker itu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tempat curhat bagi Sakura.

Sakura memandangi wajah supir ayng sebagian tertutup oleh masker itu "Tapi ceritaku sungguh Panjang."

"perjalanan kita juga masih panjang." Ujar supir taksi tersebut. "perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi."

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?." Tanya Kakashi.

"Mungkin tak salahnya aku menceritakan kisahku." Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat oleh Kakashi dari kaca spion.

Setidaknya Sakura mendapatkan teman berbicara di malam yang dingin.

THE END

* * *

Thanks ya udah mau baca cerita gaje ini :P

Fic yang tercipta di saat tugas kuliah gue menumpuk T_T

maaf kalau ceritanya aneh soalnya baru kali ini bikin cerita yang pairnya normal #plakk \^^/

Oh yah jangan lupa untuk memberikan review di fic yang nista ini yaah hahah :P

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
